Surprises
by FluffyBookwurm
Summary: Just like Draco, Lucius wants a Gryffindor of his own........... Slash! LMRL ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
**Author's Note:** Written for Veer's birthday. She wanted OOC luscious!Lucius and I did my best to give it to her. And I just love Remus, so there you have it.

* * *

**Surprises**  
  
**Malfoy Manor**   
  
Father and son Malfoy were sitting together near the fire place in the library.  
  
It was a ritual they had developed after the war had ended. Once a week they would have diner together and discuss their last week. They both valued these meetings. However, this meeting was different from previous meetings. Lucius could feel that Draco wasn't his usual self and had just told him so.  
  
"You are right Father.", Draco said, sounding nervous. "I have something to tell you and I am not sure how you'll take it."  
  
"Well, best to tell me right away then and I'll let you know."  
  
Draco took a deep sigh. "I am in love, Father."  
  
"That's wonderful, Draco."  
  
"With a man, Father." He glanced at his Father, waiting to see his temper rise. But nothing of the sort happened. Instead, Lucius nodded.  
  
"And does he return your feelings?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Draco, don't drag it out! Just tell me who it is, will you?" Lucius did sound impatient now.  
  
"It's Harry Potter, Father.", Draco answered.  
  
Lucius fainted.  
  
"That went well!", Draco said in a relieved tone.  
  
**A Country Cottage   
**  
"Harry, I believe you wanted to tell me something?", Remus Lupin asked as he set two cups of tea on the table and seated himself across from Harry Potter.  
  
"Yes, I did. Do you remember that guy I was telling you about? The one I've been in love with for about 5 years now?"  
  
"Hmmm, yes I do remember. All you've ever been willing to tell me was that he fought on our side in the war and that you didn't think you'd stand a chance with him."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well, we met again about 6 months ago. At first it was strange, seeing each other again. At Hogwarts we knew each other, but we didn't hang out all that often. Now, it seems that a couple of years away from each other made a difference. We were able to talk to each other and we became friends."  
  
Remus was listening attentively. "That's wonderful Harry."  
  
"And about 3 months after, we became lovers. And last weekend, as we celebrated our 6 months anniversary, he told me that he loved me."  
  
"Harry, you know I've always hoped that you'd find that special someone in your life....... Hang on, do I know him?"  
  
"Yes you do.", Harry said.  
  
"So, tell me. Who is it then?", Remus asked before taking a nice sip from his tea.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Remus choked on his tea, and Harry had to pound him on his back to get him to breath normally.  
  
"Harry, please confirm that you've just told me that you and Draco Malfoy are a couple", Remus croaked, wiping his now teary eyes.  
  
Harry nodded with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
Remus fainted.  
  
"That went well.......", Harry sighed and gulped down his tea.  
  
Draco and Harry had had a lot of fun over the reactions of their fathers (Remus was the father Harry never had, together with Arthur Weasley). Slowly they had adapted. Harry had met Lucius and they had managed, after some initial difficulties, to get along. They had established a sort of icy truce that was slowly thawing. And Draco had met Remus, who had welcomed Draco with a big hug, a wolfish growl and a muttered threat.  
  
All in all they thought it could've been a lot worse.  
  
Since those days, the four of them had met often. Lucius and Remus had felt a bit awkward, meeting after all this time (they had been at Hogwarts together after all) and all the things that had made them take roads that were miles apart. They too had agreed to a truce and seemed to be really getting the hang of it. They also discovered to have quite a lot in common, which surprised them a bit. Both had lost their life partners because of the war (Sirius had been killed even before the war had really started and Narcissa had one day vanished to be found 4 months later – dead), both were now on their own and had trouble adjusting to this new situation (although Remus had had a longer time to do so) and both were now in some odd way related because of the relationship between Harry and Draco.  
  
As the evening of Harry's birthday was nearing its end, and the guests had left, Harry snuggled up on Draco's lap. They talked for a while and then Draco started to kiss Harry senseless, totally forgetting that his father and Remus were still in the room.  
  
Just at that moment Lucius looked their way. He had really enjoyed his conversation with Remus. Once they had put aside their differences he found Remus pleasant company. It was obvious he read a lot.... Over the course of the last months he began to look forward to his visits of Draco's and Harry's flat, because of the chance of accidentally meeting Remus there. And lately, whenever he caught Draco and Harry kissing, he started to wish that he could kiss Remus exactly like that. He sighed. He knew that the death of Sirius Black had hurt Remus deep, he'd said so once while they'd been talking.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus saw Lucius look in the direction of a kissing Harry and Draco. He envied Harry. Harry who had a lover who'd pull him onto his lap and would kiss him anytime and anywhere, just because he wanted to. A lover who showed the world how much he meant to him, who was protective... Losing Sirius had been hard and it had taken him a long time to get over it. Lately he'd been spending more and more time going over his conversations with Lucius. And had come to the conclusion that he wouldn't mind it one bit if Lucius would pull him down on his lap and would kiss him senseless, just like Draco was doing to Harry...... He sighed. There was no way that Lucius would feel that way about him.  
  
Two days later, Remus received an envelope. In it was an invitation from Lucius to join him for diner that evening at the Manor. Remus started pacing. He wanted to go, but could he take it? Being alone with Lucius without the distraction of Harry and Draco? But, would he forgive himself if he didn't go? After all, it was only him now in the cottage since Harry had moved in with Draco. The nights were getting longer and longer. After fighting with himself for 15 minutes he finally decided that he would go. So, he replied to the letter, gave it to the owl and let it out of the window.  
  
The rest of the day he spent going over what to wear. When it was time to go, he had changed his outfit so many times he'd lost count. He would've changed again but then he'd have missed the portkey that Lucius had included in his letter.  
  
With a thud he landed in the hall of the Manor.  
  
"Welcome Remus.", the familiar voice of Lucius drawled.  
  
"Thank you Lucius.", he managed to say, head still spinning from the use of the portkey.  
  
Then he took a good look at his host. And gasped. Lucius stood waiting for him, leaning with one hip againt the wall, dressed in black leather pants and a silver silk shirt, his hair loose. Remus' heart did a somersault. And he suddenly felt very selfconscious in his black woolen slacks and white linnen shirt. Also, the little voice in his head was suddenly wondering if that hair would feel as soft as it looked.  
  
"I am very glad that you decided to come, Remus.", Lucius said, keeping his voice low. A shudder ran down Remus' spine when he felt the silky voice of Lucius run over him. He suddenly wondered how he would make it through the evening.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
Remus nodded and followed Lucius, not failing to notice his small hips and broad shoulders as he followed him into the room where they were to have diner. Then he noticed the room. There were candles everywhere and the air smelled of roses.  
  
Lucius noticed Remus looking around the room and he suddenly felt nervous. He quickly snapped himself out of it. Malfoys didn't do nervous! They set a goal and went about to reach that goal. It's what he had taught Draco, and he only had to look at his son and his lover to see how well that had worked out for them. And he had set tonight to seduce Remus. Not just for tonight but for the rest of their lives if he could manage it. Hell, Draco had managed it with Harry so there was no reason why he couldn't do it with this particular Gryffindor. A sly smile played around his lips.  
  
Remus had now walked so far enough in the room that Lucius could admire his broad back. Remus remained silent. He slowly walked up to him and purred in his ear "Do you like it, Remus?" He could see Remus trying to swallow. Then he nodded. "Good.", Lucius said while softly blowing on Remus' ear. "I was hoping you'd like it."  
  
Remus now turned around.  
  
"You did this for me?", he said slowly, while looking Lucius deep in his eyes.  
  
Now Lucius had trouble talking. So he nodded.  
  
"Why?", Remus asked him.  
  
"Because I've fallen in love with you ever since we first met after all these years. At first I enjoyed talking with you. Then I couldn't wait to have a conversation with you. And lately I can't wait to just meet you. I'd like to know if I have a chance, Remus. I must warn you though, I am very persistent", Lucius said softly.  
  
Remus kept looking at him, feeling that voice wash over him, trying to see if he was speaking the truth. This was an entire different side of Lucius that he was seeing tonight! Lucius took a deep breath and took Remus' hand to place it on his heart. Remus could feel Lucius' heart beat frantically. He looked up at Lucius, questionly. Lucius nodded. "That's for you, Remus. It always does that when you're around."  
  
"Wow, Lucius. I must say that I am surprised.", Remus said in a soft voice.  
  
Lucius let his head drop. Blast!, he thought. Now he is going to give me the "I-like-you-but-as Draco's-father-only"-speech. I should've known he still isn't over Black.  
  
Then, just as he wanted to turn away, he felt a soft hand on his cheek, turning his head towards Remus.  
  
"Remus?", he asked, trying to not hope too much.  
  
"I am surprised, Lucius. But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate it.", Remus said.  
  
He then gave Lucius a soft look that made him melt inside.  
  
"I'm not used to anyone going to so much trouble for me, not since Sirius, anyway." Remus said.  
  
Lucius had to ask. "Are you still mourning him, Remus? Because if you are and you need more time, I'd certainly give it to you. But I would still keep on trying, you know."  
  
"Lucius, I am over Sirius, it's been more than 5 years. I just don't know if I can ever feel like that about someone else like I felt about him. I'll need time to discover if I can. But I'd like to try. Just be patient with me, ok?"  
  
And then, Remus kissed Lucius. Lucius snaked his arms around Remus' waist and felt two arms entwine around his neck. They then simply held each other.  
  
"So, what's for diner?" Remus asked.  
  
Lucius sighed. Remus winked. Lucius kissed Remus before he let him go.  
  
During diner Lucius tried very hard to make Remus relax. He'd feed him bits off his plate. He'd casually skim his fingers over his hand, showing that he liked touching him. He talked to him in what he thought was a calming tone.  
  
Remus was getting more and more wound up. Lucius' voice seemed to wash over him, making him shiver. And those casual touches were driving him mad. By the end of diner Remus was a bit dizzy from all the attention Lucius was giving him.  
  
When they had finished diner – Remus wondered how he'd made it through diner without seeming an utter idiot – Lucius simply took his hand and tugged him into another room. Again, it smelled of roses, candles were burning and now soft music was playing.  
  
They settled on a small couch, where Lucius put his arm around Remus' shoulder and pulled him against him. At first Remus had trouble relaxing enough to lean in, but after a while he was able to. Of course, it helped that Lucius was stroking and playing with his hair.  
  
After a while Lucius gave a satisfied sigh. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, Remus.", he said softly.  
  
"What, playing with my hair?", Remus asked.  
  
Lucius chuckled and because Remus was now leaning against his chest, he felt those chuckles ripple through him too.  
  
"Well, yes. Everything. I've wanted to spend an evening alone with you, to have diner, talk and then sit here, like we are now, and be able to touch you like I am now."  
  
Remus remained silent at that. It was a lot to take in. More so, he was baffled. It's quite a shock to discover that the man you've been fantasising about for a couple of months had the same feelings for you. And then went to the trouble of organising a diner just to have you near!  
  
Lucius took Remus' silence in a different way.  
  
"Remus?", he asked, using his free hand to tip back Remus' chin so that he could look him in the eye. "You DO feel the same way, I hope?"  
  
Remus blinked. Was that insecurity he heard in Lucius' voice? The voice that had always, through the years, had sounded so confident. He looked in his eyes and was surprised to see insecurity, anticipation and hope, there, in those clear grey pooles.  
  
He took a deep sigh.  
  
"Yes Lucius, I feel the same way. But....." he couldn't finish his sentence as his mouth was now attacked by Lucius' lips. Remus decided he didn't mind being interrupted....  
  
When they both needed to come up for air, Lucius asked him, "But what?"  
  
Remus looked at him, still dazed. It took him a while to remember what he'd wanted to say.  
  
"But, I'm still a werewolf Lucius. That doesn't change. You need to realise that. It's something that's part of me, and it's not the best part either."  
  
Lucius slid his hands around Remus' jaws, tilting and cradling his head, so that he could look him in the eye.  
  
"Of course I know! I haven't forgotten nor dismissed that aspect of you. But the truth is, Remus, I want you. And that means ALL of you. It'll take some adjustments, I know, I'm not so naive to think it'll be easy. But I'm sure there are things about me that'll ask some adjustments from you too."  
  
A contemplative look had entered Remus' eyes and Lucius could tell he was thinking it all over. The silence went on and slowly the look in Remus' eyes changed. Lucius could feel hope soar through him and had to close his eyes to make sure he wouldn't pressure Remus more than he was already doing.  
  
He still had his eyes closed when he felt two arms move around his neck and then there were a pair of soft lips on his own. He thought that he really really liked the way Remus told him he agreed with certain things. And then he couldn't think anymore because he was kissed senseless by a happy werewolf................  
  
So started, as Remus later called it, Lucius' courting of him.  
  
Lucius would send him flowers. Remus would put them in water and thought nothing of it. But the flowers kept on coming and Remus started looking forward to them.  
  
Lucius would send him poems. Remus would read them and put them away in a drawer of his desk. After a while he would hunt them up and re-read them. When Lucius found out Remus liked to listen to him read the poems out loud when he was visiting, he'd send the poems in spoken parchment. Remus would close his eyes and let that silk like voice reading the poems flow over him.  
  
Lucius would invite him for diner. Remus would go, nervous at first because of what was growing between them. Later he'd start to look forward to those evenings together and eventually started to ask Lucius to come over to his cottage as well..... After a while the one visiting would stay for breakfast and as time went by they both tried to postpone that moment where they would have to say goodbye.  
  
This went on for several months where Remus' insecurities about Lucius' feelings for him were quietly, one by one, demolished. When Lucius calmly handled his montly transformations and cared for him, Remus realised he'd lost the battle he hadn't stood a chance of winning ever since he'd portkeyed to Malfoy Manor that first time.  
  
Lucius seemed to have an unending supply of leather pants and silk shirts. Remus was sometimes drooling just at the thought of what combination Lucius would be wearing when he'd see him next. He noted that Draco had a similar collection. When he had mentioned it to Harry, Harry's eyes had glaced over and conversation hadn't been possible for a while.  
  
Remus had also tried to pay more attention to his own wardrobe. Not that it seemed to bother Lucius, but he hadn't had any interest in his own looks since Sirius died. Now that Lucius so clearly was showing him that he found him attractive, he had slowly started to renew his own wardrobe. That should've told him something.  
  
Then, Lucius started taking him out. When Remus had adjusted to that new phase in their relationship, Lucius started asking him to be his date at official gatherings. Remus had forcefully objected at first, but Lucius had shown him his persistent side. So, the first time he had given in, Remus had been very observant of the reactions the two of them would provoke. Lucius, aware by now of what went through Remus, had kept his arm around Remus' shoulder or his hand in his the entire time they had been at the gathering, so showing anyone that he had made his choice. By the time the evening had been over, Remus had been glowing.  
  
What really made him realise that he was totally in love with Lucius Malfoy was, when Lucius had come over as a surprise to celebrate their 6 month dating anniversary (as Lucius called it) and had brought him a large box filled with every kind of chocolate known to man and werewolf.  
  
He had pounced Lucius. Lucius had chuckled. They had then pounced each other and had been unavailable for several hours. And Remus finally found out that Lucius' hair was indeed just as soft, if not softer, as it looked.  
  
The next two months had been bliss. Once Lucius was more and more sure of Remus' feelings, he started to even open up more to him. He had started bringing his things over so that he had a small supply at Remus' cottage. He insisted that Remus did the same at the Manor.  
  
And somewhere in those months that they had spent together, Lucius had started to tell Remus how much he loved him. Remus had been gobsmacked. He had reacted in the only way he knew how to tell Lucius how much that meant to him. He had kissed him until they were both seriously in need of oxygen. Then he had been able to tell Lucius the same thing. He had had the pleasure of seeing those wonderful grey eyes go stormy grey with pure emotion. He hadn't thought he'd ever feel so giddy again.....  
  
They had yet to tell Harry and Draco. During diner they had been talking about the fact that, after 8 months together, they had every right to call it a relationship and that they should be telling the boys. They didn't rightly know how, though. Harry and Draco had both realised that their respective fathers had been involved in some sort of a romantic relationship. They'd been trying to have them reveal who it was, but to no avail. They'd been told that when the time was right they would be invited to meet this new person.  
  
At first Remus had been content with the secrecy. But the longer he was with Lucius, the happier he had been and he didn't feel it was right anymore to keep it from Harry. So, he'd invited Lucius over to the cottage so that they could talk about how they would be telling the boys what exactly was developing between them.  
  
"Have I ever told you about the way Harry told me he was in a relationship with Draco?" Remus asked Lucius that evening as he walked in with a tray with a teapot and two cups.  
  
"What do you mean?", Lucius asked him, while tugging Remus towards him, so that he could pull him in his lap. Remus happily snuggled up and felt Lucius' arms hold him tight. He sighed with contentment as Lucius started stroking his hair.  
  
Remus then told Lucius about the way Harry told him about his relationship with Draco. Lucius started to laugh and, when Remus looked at him questionly, told Remus about the stunt Draco had pulled on him.  
  
"It would be the ultimate revenge if we could pull the same stunt on them..", Lucius mused.  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes, but I would like it to be a bit bigger than that. I have a feeling that Harry suspects something. He knows that I've been seeing someone, he just hasn't got a clue that it's you."  
  
"Well, I have something that will blow their brains out if we tell them. But we can only do it, if you want to do it too.", Lucius said.  
  
"What's that then?"  
  
By the time Lucius was done, Remus was looking at him, happiness spilling out of every pore of his body....  
  
**Malfoy Manor**   
  
"Good evening Father, Remus.", Draco said when he and Harry arrived at the Manor.  
  
"Good evening, Draco, good evening Harry", Lucius said in his formal tone. "Would you please come in here. There is something that I need to tell you."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other. Neither could think of what was so important that they were invited over to the Manor for diner. They sat next to each other at the couch. Lucius slowly stood in front of the fire, facing them.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. For eight months now I have been in a relationship with a wonderful man. Last weekend, he has agreed to marry me."  
  
Draco swallowed a lump in his throat and grabbed for Harry's hand.  
  
"That's wonderful Father. Anyone we know?"  
  
Lucius smirked at this last question.  
  
"Yes it is most definitely someone you know. Quite well, too."  
  
He held out his hand and Harry and Draco watched in bewilderment as Remus put his hand in Lucius'.  
  
"Remus and I are getting married,", Lucius said, gazing in Remus' eyes. Remus smiled and snuggled up against Lucius' chest.  
  
THUD!!!  
  
Draco and Harry had fainted.  
  
Lucius kissed Remus on his lips.  
  
"That went well!", they both said simultaneously while grinning satisfied at each other.  
  
THE END

* * *

Please Read & Review!

Feedback is appreciated, Flames are not. If you haven't got anything useful to say, please don't bother…

Thanks for reading! – Nat –


End file.
